Oh Deer, Harry
by Wisps
Summary: Pairing: Hannibal/Will/Harry Warnings: SLASH,Not Cannon, Time-skips, Grammar Summary: A series of one shots of dear Harry, Will, Hannibal and other people from hannibal
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Deer, Harry**

* * *

jayswing96's Challange : The New World

* * *

Pairing: Hannibal/Will/Harry

Warnings:

SLASH

Not Cannon

Time-skips

Grammar

* * *

AN: I just want you readers to know that this is actually my first time attempting Hannibal crossover, I have not seen the TV show, but I think I know a tiny, **tiny fraction **of it to write something about it.

The reason why I couldn't see it is that the times do not suit to actually watch every episode to catch on. And plus, NBC is hard to find for a poor gal like me.

* * *

Disclaimer: Holy fuck tits, This is god dam fan-fiction.I do not own Harry Potter or Hannibal

* * *

I One I

* * *

**Tired.**

Harry Potter was a tired old man.

Not like the usual old man who married, had kids, got grand kids and did what was worth the usual good time.

Harry Potter was not that kind of man, never was anyways in terms of his late relatives normalcy, he was the '**Master of Death**'. He grown old, old as the world he once lived in was no more,no more for life to breath.

He was truly tired.

Time flowed and Harry took a breath and closed his eyes, awaiting for Death to carry him to the family he waited for.

**He waited but it never came.**

* * *

**Death.**

She is heartless and caring at the same time. So when she gave Harry a chance to live at that Halloween. She felt empty. She didn't understand, but that was her mistake after all, she always took care of her mess.

She took a sigh and grasps Harry's soul and placed in a child. The babe gave breath and cried.

She chuckled.

Harry can't be allowed to rest yet.

**Not yet.**

* * *

**Beauty.**

That what he saw. The man swayed right to the left as he placed the proper pastries in the cases.

The man looked up at the other and beckoned him to come inside.

He flushed and walked to the beautiful man, slightly tripping over a teenager's bag just to get the lovely man.

"Hello mate, would you like a pastry?" The rich velvety voice that had strong accent suggested the man was British.

He nodded and asked ," May I ask, What is your name?"

The man paused. He felt like he was being observed, striped to the flesh.

And the intensity stopped.

"Harry. Just Harry."

and his name too was given in returned.

"Will Graham. It's nice to meet you..." he trailed off, Harry getting the hint, replied with a smile and waved to an empty chair.

He never felt so relaxed. He truly did.

.

.

.

He was looking for a home. A home later offered by Harry, it was an apartment not a house though.

The landlady said dogs was okay, as long they don't make a ruckus. He smiled at the place he could call home.

.

.

.

Glancing at Harry, who in turn smiled, he couldn't but help think...

.

.

.

**But was it safe from his secrets?**

* * *

**Empathy**** and Psychic**

It wasn't that surprising when Will opened the door to hear him greeting him from half way the house and Will too would know what he was doing and would call on it.

It was the normal routine.

He and Will didn't mind at all. Because they were both freaks.

* * *

AN : Omg guys did i do spectacular fail all sides?

R&R

-Wisps


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Deer, Harry**

* * *

jayswing96's Challange : The New World

* * *

Pairing: Hannibal/Will/Harry

Warnings:

SLASH

Not Cannon

Time-skips

Grammar

Odd Writing style

Crude language (YEA!CAN'T STOP ME! MUWAHAHAHA)

Written on top of my mind right now...

* * *

AN: O.M.G. Guys, you make me want to jump. Like off a skyscraper or something. You all make an awkward girl who cant write proper stuff happy :D

Also I want to ask you guys, is this an authentic VIRUS FREE site to watch Hannibal? It's called streamtvdotme .I wish I can have many people swear by it so I won't fuck my computer up.

Oh and, I don't think I want a beta-reader because I get really discouraged alot even if it's helping

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Hannibal, If I did, full blown gay novels/show.

* * *

II Two II

* * *

**Interesting.**

He never knew such beautiful androgynous beings could be born among the filth called humans.

His interest grew as the man sat next to him.

He would delightfully devour this androgynous man if he had a chance.

.

.

.

"Don't you go psychoanalyzing me!" Will shouted at him and stormed off.

Crawford sighed and asked him to not tease him.

He made no promises.

It was amusing after all.

.

.

.

He stopped at the entrance of Will Graham's house, Will was late to his session and wondered why he was this late in noon.

Click-Click, Steps and a alluring call from behind.

_"Are you here for Will?"_ a soft accented voice asked.

He turned to meet another androgynous man.

The man in front of him had medium-long jet black hair that was tied into a low ponytail. His vivid glowing green eyes filled with such life...and death. He couldn't help to stare at such a beautiful gem.

The black-haired man softly smiled and nodded.

_"Of course you are, your the man who is Will's psychologist. Doctor Lecter was it?" _ He opened his mouth but was interrupted by the man again. _"Why don't just bloody stand here, come in! I'm sure Will would **somewhat **understand me for bringing you in."_

He accepted the offer, it was quite **rude*** to decline after all.

_._

_._

_._

**After all, he did now have two men to woo now and the possibility of bedding them in bed.**

* * *

**Padfoot the 'Grim' Dog.**

He had a knack for picking up strays and leading them into their home after they moved out of there old apartment.

One night he brought a black ragged dog home and Harry froze at the sight of the dog and ran into his room.

He ran after Harry,opening the door clutching him in his arms.

A choke and a sob echoed out of Harry and he waited for Harry to let it out.

.

.

.

He finally understood what happened after that episode.

Harry was a dimension traveler placed here by **Death**. It baffled him. He never knew there was a personification of Death.**  
**

The dog or 'Grim' was it looked just like Harry's description of his Godfather's 'Animagus form' .

It was decided that the dog was declared 'Padfoot'

Not that the dog minded. Padfoot was cuddling with Winston.

.

.

.

He later then found himself holding Harry in his arms.

He just hope he didn't pop a boner with Harry grinding against his penis with his ass.

.

**He thought he was the most luckiest man in the world when Harry decided to cuddle with him in _His _bed. He just hope that no one would barge in on this new relationship.**

**...**

**And hopes he has the willpower NOT to grind against Harry's firm buns. **

* * *

R&R

* Dude are you ignoring the fact that Harry just interrupted u? :l

hoho... shorter then the first but I gotta milk this one before I forget it!

-Wisps


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Holy Shit Guy you overflowing me with your request(s)!

I love it and hate it , idk asjhafalk so like calm yah typing!.

Oh and please make your prompt requests much clearer, I get confused alot!

.

***COUGH***

.

**I want you guys and gals to read this BECAUSE this is important. Even if its an A/N.**

I will now do some sallzy's requests first :) and some questions she has asked and some things I like to muse about and talk about.

-Actually Harry's Hair is on the verge of growing long. Medium but on that margin of being declared long.

- Well it depends on each prompt I do factors that Harry should or should not have a gift. The 'story' I'm doing on my own , Harry does have one : being a Psychic but I'm leaning for the hybrid of it and Seer, just a harmful version of being a seer.

*but it's just shots I'm doing for the story. Considering that it does not have a plot over all I can bend it just to fuck with other readers for my own amusement

** like seriously , I get off track on purpose just to see reactions.

- I never actually know what the omega alpha thing came about in the Hannibal Fan Fiction, but I would like to know where it comes from so, I would appreciate where does it come from.

-I'm not writing smut right off the bat dear anon reader/reviewer, I'm still not good at writing it. And I if I were good, I'll make it realistic as it can go on my **own **experiences.

-I'm still in school. Precisely High School , Last Year. I got to focus on applying to college and work.

* I just recently been kicked out of the house and living on my own. *mostly all bills are free for me because my aunt owns an apartment building.

-I update to my own accord. Don't rush me or I will just stop writing this and do things that NEED my attention.

* I write these because I FEEL like it.

- You want the one-shots to be long? You write it then.

**and now you know.**

**On to Sallzy's Prompts First!**

* * *

**Burnt**

Harry's eye fluttered as he smelt charcoal in the air.

His hands flung to the left of the king size bed feeling a lingering warmth of sheets.

He rise slowly, blinking as he placed the spectacles on his face, grimacing as he heard Will cursed.

_' Is he making something for breakfast He always eats cereal.' _ Harry frowned as slowly strolled out the bedroom, not bothering to changing as he shut the door behind him.

.

.

.

It was burnt sunny-sides and bacon. The toast managed to survive and was slightly burnt on the edges. He blinked up at Will, Will who was fidgeting with his apron.

A grin was hiding between his lips as he took a bite of bacon,_itwasslightlynicebutstillhadthatbitterblackcrust_, He turned and look up at Will.

"Thank you Will, for making me breakfast."

Will turned bright red and slightly bumped into the counter, and then blurted out.

" Y-your welcome, Harry"

Harry giggled and motioned him to join.

.

.

.

Next time they would cook together, maybe with a little help with Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Harry mused.

**Maybe.**

* * *

**Vibrate**

Will's growl was probably the most sexy thing that Harry ever heard from Will.

Not minding he approved of him tugging him closer as the provocative and extremely rude woman.

A shiver went up his spine as Will placed his hand around his hips tugging him away from the woman and out the bar.

He hummed and Will hummed.

.

.

.

The next day they watched the woman from the bar was murdered last night, being split in half with a couple organs and limbs missing. They were questioned and released, complete innocent of the crime. They said they don't remember much but a gaze on them. And they police left, and they were alone.

They didn't really know that a certain doctor was stalking them.

**Not that they noticed him at the bar anyways or where they went.**

* * *

**Gifts**

Will and Harry were special.

Will with his gift of empathy and Harry with his gift of sight.

He mused as he observed them as they were sleeping. They were unstable, with Will and his uncontrollable shaking and sleepwalks and Harry's insomnia.

They could of drowned in their own gifts if they didn't meet each other,Harry nearly close to ripping his eyes out and Will slowly leaning to turn homicidal.

.

.

.

He mused a bit more, then closing the door gently. A pair of green eyes shot open as it's owner gazed at the door for hours before falling asleep.

.

.

.

Looking back at the house. He smiled.

Maybe he could become their foundation.

Just maybe, he could finally get what he wanted.

.

.

.

**And so he left the house.**

* * *

**More to come later of ****Sallzy's requests! and some from other reviewers!**

******R&R**

******-Wisps**

******PS Who plays Vindictus ? Just asking, don't give your ign here, I just wanna know yes or no.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I wrote this at 9:42pm pst, I haven't have a clue why I did but I still love you guys for staying patient. I'm sick and stuck in my bed. Anyways, more request from my reviewers**

kairenayui

I would like more details/actions of Will and Harry relationship before Hannibal butts in. I want to read about hard but hot it is for Hannibal to see two people he wants are together but he's not included yet.

* I'll try my best writing this request then, his will be split into two 'chapters' Kairenayui but... there's this song... so I'll make this a music shot.

* * *

This shot has

Fluff

OC - Annabel(essentially based on me) - the employee that Harry hired.

She currently serve as the worker who's trying to get them hitch or at least grow old and happy together. She is no marry sue because this is what I picture my OC

Chubby/Almost to the point of overweight.

Asian

Wavy Bob Hair cut

Wears the usual work apron w/ T-shirt and jeans with slippers. When not at worked she would just wear some skinny jeans and a random top that isn't revealing or that makes her uncomfortable.

Autistic - I can't really explain why but I am too. Just where on the spectrum is the confusing part.

* * *

**.-[First Date and Push]-.**

**Happy Together - Turtles**

* * *

**Imagine me and you I do**  
**I think about you day and night **  
**It's only right **  
**To think about the girl you love **  
**And hold her tight **  
**So happy together **

Will never been flustered in his life, sure there was the occasionally pretty girl here and there... but this man made his mind whirl like a storm.

His stomach fluttered as his hands were in the other's and tripped on his feet.

**If I should call you up invest a dime **  
**And you say you belong to me**  
**And ease my mind **  
**Imagine how the world could be**  
**So very fine **  
**So happy together **

They tumbled into the grass below them. His glasses flew off and landed next to them as he and Harry landed softly on the grass.

Will sputtered and tried to apologize but was silenced as lips pressed against his and his hands entwined with Harry's.

His vision returned clear as his glasses were placed gently. Harry giggled softly and smiled.

**I can see me lovin' nobody but you**  
**For all my life **  
**When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue **  
**For all my life **

He flushed as he gingerly smiled back as he returned the kiss.

Harry laughed between their kisses and proceeded to extend their happiness.

* * *

**Me and you and you and me**  
**No matter how they toss the dice **  
**It had to be**  
**The only one for me is you**  
**And you for me**  
**So happy together**

Annabel always noticed the leering looks that her boss_, Sir Baker she would constantly call him even though he would say "It's Harry" and shook his head and smiled_. She didn't like people, people where stranger, so she didn't like the looks.

Then came the fidgeting scruffy man _Mr. Scruffy she calls him, _that came by every Monday was actually a nice man, she liked him alot cause' he said it was okay to call him Mr. Scruffy.

There was that feeling, that feeling to just to push them together.

**I can see me lovin' nobody but you**  
**For all my life **  
**When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue **  
**For all my life**

She smiled and proceeded to get behind Mr. Scruffy and push him to kiss Sir Baker.

It felt to her that everything stop as everyone stared at her with awe and horror.

Her boss and the man looked at her wide eyed.

_Success_. She then proceeded to sprint out with a big grin on her face.

* * *

**Me and you and you and me**  
**No matter how they toss the dice **  
**It had to be**  
**The only one for me is you**  
**And you for me**  
**So happy together**

"Sir Baker I think you should ask Mr. Scruffy to another date."

Harry blushed at the words that blurted out from Annabel's mouth and paused.

"Who is _**'Mr. Scruffy'**_if I may ask?"

"The man I pushed that kissed you."

**"What?"**

Annabel then proceeded to whistle.

**Me and you and you and me**  
**No matter how they toss the dice **  
**It had to be**  
**The only one for me is you**  
**And you for me**

"I apologized for my employee's actions, please forgive me."

Harry bowed towards Will.

Will flushed and shook his head.

"I-I should be apologizing Harry. Don't blame Annabel, I-"

"Just kiss him Mr. Scruffy!" Annabel called out in the background.

**"ANNABEL!"**

* * *

**So happy together **  
**So happy together **  
**How is the weather **  
**So happy together **  
**We're happy together **  
**So happy together **  
**Happy together **  
**So happy together **  
**So happy together**

Harry and Will blushed as Annabel gave them a bouquet of roses consisting of purple,pink and red and a box of assorted chocolates for Valentine.

Why she had given them these even though a bag of cookies would of been okay, she answered with a cheery tone.

"Congratulations on getting together."

How she know was beyond them. Not that she actually noticed that they had worn the lover bands she gave them for Christmas.

* * *

A/N OMG! I'm dying of this blasted cold! Kairenayui! Read this already and go squeal already!

R&R!

-Wisps

**EDIT: I edited some grammar, OMG I'm dying from this cold... someone send the kitty videos. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello dear readers, I've been stuck in the hospital! Why? Because My femur was a dick and the incoming fracture came from someone ram into me with a 'unstoppable' force. That meant I got stuck in the hospital from Nov 25th to December the 18th. After that I had to make up alot of work... in _ENGLISH_. Let's just say I'm extremely horrible at essays. Especially ones that have to be written two pages and more, without double space and has to be typed back and front... I cried so hard internally the day I was released.**

* * *

**The second chapter of kairenayu's prompt and some ANON request of cross-dressing mixed in.**

* * *

Warnings:

More Annabel (OC)

Cross-dressing.

SLASH

Hannibal

Face my wacko writing

GRAMMAR

**EDIT: When I refer as 'loin' i meant the piece of meat on a COW. Get it right 'Angel' ANON.**

* * *

**Elegance**

* * *

Hannibal did not know what to do for the moment he laid eye on the couple.

More specifically, His patient Will and his partner.

His eyes sucked in the beautifully crafted gem devouring it slowly with grace.

The silky hair was pulled into a french side bun as oriental jade jewelry adorned its onyx haired beholder.

Oh the eyes shining like emeralds , plump amaranth pink lips shining with gloss and cheeks flushed.

He drifted to the clothes and froze.

The belle was wearing a pale white dress, slightly above the knee. Adorned at his feet were silver heels.

.

.

.

He suddenly realizes he stared a bit longer and tore his gaze away.

Glancing at the corner of his eye, Will kissing the belle in the cheeks.

Will who wore a pinstripe suit smiled gently.

His heart stopped for a bit as he took another indulgence in Will.

His hair... slightly more messy then usual.

He didn't wear his usually black frame glasses.

His tie was a deep muted maroon with slight gloss.

He realized that the look that Will and his belle put out was...

Effortless Perfection.

Elegance.

.

.

.

He inwardly groaned till he was snapped out of his stupor by a perky child-like voice.

"Hello Dr. , are you looking at them too?"

He turns to meet a girl, more specifically a chubby tiny teenager. She smiles.

"It's okay, you seem better then the other bunches' " She murmured.

His left eyebrow twitches and he asks, "May I asked why, my lady?" _try to make her be rude, I'm quite low on loins..._

.

.

.

"Because you look wonderful with my boss and his partner and you have the **right** qualities to be the best!" She chirps.

He blinks. The tiny 'loin' was a employee of the belle. Maybe the tiny 'loin' won't be eaten for the next dinner.

"I'm going now, have a nice day!"

The 'lion' then walks over to the couple, avoiding the larger crowded area of the party attenders standing and chats excitedly with the couple with her exceedingly extreme gestures.

.

.

.

It probably will be difficult if he killed the 'loin' to get to the dashing couple. They would figure who he was easily if he killed their 'loin'

* * *

She glances over the doctor discreetly at the doctor. She didn't like him alot, mostly because he made her more uncomfortable then other people. But something in her was screaming to spill words. She feels relieved as she dismisses her self and avoids the crowds. Sliding over to Sir Baker and Mr. Scruffy.

* * *

.

What she didn't know that the words she spoken to Dr. Lecter saved her life.

.

* * *

AN R&R

-Wisps


End file.
